


Alone Time

by miss_Splendora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is done with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [single_spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/single_spark/gifts).



> This is a gift for officialbatbrat.tumblr.com - I hope you like it!

Most of all, Abby was _tired_.

It was late and her husband was still at the PTA meeting, while her daughter was away on a scouting trip. She had the house to herself, thank the gods below, and could just sit down on the couch, close her eyes and relax for a minute or two before someone would call her and demand her help.

She was _so tired_ , and who could blame her?

She wasn’t tired because the day was particularly busy. It was a fairly regular day, truth be told. She woke up, ate Steve’s scones, dropped Janice off at school on her way to work, came back home, ate an early dinner with her family, drove Janice to her scouting trip and… Well, that was it, really. No, she wasn’t tired because of that day, she was tired in general, of being a mother and a wife, and he head of the household.

It’s not like she didn’t love Janice. Of course she loved Janice. She loved her more than mostly anything in her life. It’s just that the girl was so smart, and so lively, and she was taking so much of Abby’s energy. There were days when Abby wanted nothing more than just go out into the wastelands, hunt some spiderwolves, sleep under the night sky and not come back for days; when she just wanted to have fun on her own. But she couldn’t leave Janice.

There were days, of course, when she joined her daughter in her scouting activities, or read her bedtime stories, or when they would make battle plans together just for fun, as girls do, when she wasn’t tired. There were times, of course, when she was exhilarated to have made such a wonderful child.

It’s just that having a child, no matter how wonderful the child is and how much you love them, is exhausting and she missed, sometimes, doing the things she used to on her own.

And then there was Steve.

She almost groaned, hearing Cecil’s voice in her head saying her husband’s name in that hateful tone. She could never bring herself to think of her husband in those terms. She loved her husband. He was passionate and caring, and was doing most of the cooking around the house, so that was a plus…

Except sometimes…

Well, she was just tired of pulling him out of the re-education center or picking him up in the middle of the night, screaming about the sky, and needing to be put down in bed, or of reminding him to finally fix up the car so she wouldn’t worry about it falling apart every second mile it made. Sometimes Steve’s head was so high up in the clouds that she almost felt he wasn’t there with her to help at all. He always came back to her on time, sure, but still...

So, now that he was at the PTA, and their daughter was away too, she could just relax. Meditate. Listen to the radio, maybe.

Or not. Listening to the radio meant listening to another three hour long interview Cecil did with himself, and she was still rather mad at him for… Well, for being hateful, mostly. She missed him a lot, though. They used to have so much fun as kids, she remembered, and then they supported each other so much through early adulthood. They were there for each other, as much as their different lives would allow them, until they started drifting apart once he became the Voice of Night Vale and started spending all his time at the station.

And then her wedding happened. She was not going to forgive him until he stopped acting like a close-minded jerk. He hadn’t even met her fiance prior to the day!

So instead of switching on the radio, she put on a CD, one she got from Michelle the other day, and listened to it.

She was humming to herself within a minute, and singing out loud within five. The whole house echoed with her gentle, even, vibrant voice, and she felt alive again, much more like herself than in weeks, with all her worries and concerns gone.

She still hummed to herself when her husband texted her saying he needs to be picked up after all. Sometimes, all she really needed, was a moment alone to remember who she was and how much she loved all those people in her life before she could resume being their sister, wife and mother.

**Author's Note:**

> The gift was written for WTNV Secret Santa (wtnvss.tumblr.com) - highly recommended!
> 
> You can find me at ask-stevecarlsberg.tumblr.com


End file.
